


The Blackout

by juicytree21



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel
Genre: Anxiety, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, M/M, One Shot, Trapped In Elevator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 09:59:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14952503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juicytree21/pseuds/juicytree21
Summary: Steve and Bucky get trapped in an elevator during a city wide blackout.





	The Blackout

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on a Stucky kick so expect more stories later. They'll be longer than this one though.

Steve heard rustling through his bedroom wall and he smiled. That meant his neighbor, Bucky, was awake. They'd hung out dozens of times before with their mutual friends and they'd hung out hundreds of time, just the two of them. They were great friends.

He quickly dressed, slinging his bag over his shoulder. Grabbing his keys off his bedside table, he rushed out of the apartment. He locked the door behind himself, procrastinating in actually locking it, hoping Bucky would walk out soon. His front door opened and Steve turned the key, looking at his neighbor with a smile.

“Morning, Stevie!” Bucky said, cheerfully. He locked his own front door and offered a granola bar to the smaller man.

“Thanks.” He pocketed the bar and headed down the hall with him. They reached the elevator and Bucky summoned it, leaning against the wall.

“How was work last night? Are you dropping off the next issue?” Steve nodded and patted the side of his bag.

“Finished it late last night. I think I went to bed around four.” Bucky cursed softly and stepped into the elevator that had just opened its doors.

“You want to grab some coffee before you drop it off?” Steve blushed slightly and ducked his head, nodding. 

The elevator descended a few stories when suddenly the lights cut off, emergency lights flickering on a few moments later. The elevator jerked and both men stumbled. Panic bubbled up in Steve's chest and his lungs tightened. He gasped for air and pulled his inhaler out of his pocket, pumping twice. 

“Are you ok?” Bucky asked, the pale yellow light illuminating his own worried face.

“Yes. Call for help.” He slid down the wall, drawing in slow deep breaths.

Bucky called 911 from the emergency phone. He spoke to the operator for a few minutes before hanging the phone up. Steve saw the disappointed look on his face and grimaced.

“We're stuck here, aren't we?” Bucky nodded and sat down on the ground.

“Apparently it's a city wide blackout. We're not a top priority so they're sending help in a few hours.” 

The two of them sat in silence, the faint sound of beeping coming from outside the elevator. The emergency light flickered a few times and Steve jumped each time. The crinkle of plastic interrupted the silence and he looked over to see Bucky unwrapping a granola bar. 

Steve remembered and his own and his stomach growled loudly. Bucky laughed and he averted his eyes, embarrassed. He pulled it out of his pocket and unwrapped it. It was peanut butter, which wasn't his favorite, but he was starving. 

He ate it quickly, licking his fingers off afterwards. Something bumped into his legs and he saw Bucky offering him a water bottle. He had opened his lunchbox and was drinking his bottle of Gatorade. 

“You should drink it sparingly. We could be in here all day.” Steve finally said after taking a few sips of the water.

“What a travesty.” Bucky said dryly. He chuckled and the brunet smiled, his eyes crinkling. 

“You wouldn't mind spending all day in here with me?” 

“Of course not. You're pretty awesome.” Steve blushed, sudden grateful for the dim lighting. 

Eventually an hour passed. Then two. Then three. Four, five, six, seven. Bucky groaned and flopped onto his back, putting his feet up on the wall. Steve looked up from the movie he was watching on his phone and smirked. 

He pulled his drawing tablet out of his bag, positioning himself so he was directly across from the top of Bucky’s head. He began drawing, spending most of his time perfecting his hair. 

He tilted his head back, smiling at the sight of Steve hunched over his drawing tablet. He rolled over and crawled up to him to look at his sketch. He was polishing up the rough lines so he could begin coloring.

“That's awesome.” Steve smiled at him and tucked his tablet into his bag.

“I'll finish it later.” 

“Do you draw me a lot?” 

Steve lowered his head and Bucky took it as a yes. He saw the blush creep down the blondes neck and he lightly punched his shoulder. Blue eyes met blue and he smiled.

“You better send me them. I'm sure my mom would love them.” Steve shrugged and drew his legs up to his chest. 

“Maybe.” 

Bucky sat up and leaned against him. He laid his head down on his shoulder and made a questioning noise. 

“Am I your muse or something?” 

“Or something.” Steve whispered so softly it was almost silent. Bucky looked at him and leaned up to place a soft kiss to the side of his mouth.

He pulled away and stood quickly. Bucky stared up at him dumbly and stammered. He felt like a moron and he covered his face.

“Wh-what was that?!” Steve demanded, touching the corner of his mouth.

“I thought that…” He trailed off, ignoring the piercing look he was receiving. 

“You…you kissed me.” He said softly.

“Well I just thought tha-” 

Before he could finish his thought, Steve fell to his knees, pulling him into a kiss. His mouth opened and he fought back a grin. The two of them sat there, their mouths and bodies melding into one. For being so small, Steve radiated pure heat and Bucky relished in it.

His mouth found its way down Bucky’s neck and he whimpered. Steve laughed, his breath warm on his neck. He pulled his mouth back to his own and they continued kissing. 

Suddenly the doors creaked and both men turned to see a firefighter grinning at them. She wedged the doors open and kneeled to get a better look inside the elevator that was trapped between floors.

“So you folks want out or do you want to go back to what you were doing?” 

“Let us out!” They cried out in unison.

After pulling both men out, the firefighters left, more important business to attend. Bucky had opened his mouth to say something but he was stopped by the whir of electricity surging through the building. The lights turned back on and the elevator ascended, ringing loudly. 

“Oh you've got to be fucking kidding me.” He said, throwing his hands up in defeat. Steve laughed loudly and turned towards the stairwell. 

“You want to go grab that coffee?” Bucky nodded and followed him down the stairs, making a mental note to never take an elevator again.


End file.
